


Phantom of the Ohana

by 4thofFive



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny meets the Phantom of the Iolani Palace and both of their lives are changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Phantom of the Ohana

**Author's Note:**

> After reading Uxseven’s amazing Run, Danny, Run drabble series I decided to try something similar. Not quite as good I fear but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> All chapter titles are from the lyrics of songs used in the musical version The Phantom of the Opera. Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber and lyrics by Charles Hart with Richard Stilgoe.
> 
> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.

Danny heard the phantom stories since 5-0 moved into the Iolani Palace. 

The cleaning woman muttered about a restless spirit in the building, and left garlic ropes hanging in their offices. 

The front desk cop said a soldier hanged himself in the rotunda and now spent eternity tidying desks and disposing of junk food.

Sgt. Keahi said it was a sailor killed at Pearl Harbor who haunted the palace because he admired its Hawaiian Renaissance architecture.

Danny thought his team dismissed the stories until he came to work to find a Kahuna blessing the offices with Ti leaves and incense.


	2. Secret and Strange Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapter titles are from the lyrics of songs used in the musical version The Phantom of the Opera. Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber and lyrics by Charles Hart with Richard Stilgoe.

Then Danny started to notice odd things.

Like coming into the office one morning and finding a hand-written note suggesting he call a small-time hood named Kamekona for information on the gun traffickers they were hunting. They busted the ring the next day. 

Another day he’d stayed out in the sun too long and got sunburn. The next morning he found Aloe Vera gel on his desk. Neither Kono nor Chin would admit to leaving it.

Danny shook his head in bewilderment. Maybe he had a secret admirer? He snorted at that. Secret admirers left candy, not skin lotion.


	3. The Phantom is a fable believe me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapter titles are from the lyrics of songs used in the musical version The Phantom of the Opera. Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber and lyrics by Charles Hart with Richard Stilgoe.

Danny came into the office earlier than usual one morning and was about to turn on the lights when he heard a sound from the back hallway. 

His heart rose in his throat as the outline of bare, wet footprints could be seen leading from the men’s bathroom down the hall to the back stairs exit. He followed the footprints to the basement where they suddenly ended. He checked the doors, all locked. 

“This is fucking weird,” Danny snapped as he scrubbed his fingers through his hair. “What kind of intruder washes up in the bathroom and walks around barefoot?”


	4. Let Your Mind Start a Journey to a Strange New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapter titles are from the lyrics of songs used in the musical version The Phantom of the Opera. Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber and lyrics by Charles Hart with Richard Stilgoe.

It took weeks but the team finally arrested Sang Min, scumbag human trafficker, finding him in a warehouse full of terrified girls. 

As usual the creep had buddies who took exception to his arrest. Danny was alone at the office late one night when two guys with assault rifles burst in spraying bullets around.

One of the shots caught Danny in the upper arm. He scrambled out of his office and crawled down the back hallway to the basement exit. 

Another spray of bullets sent him tumbling down the basement stairs knocking him unconscious.

That’s how he met the phantom.


	5. Nothing Can Harm You; My Words Will Warm and Calm You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapter titles are from the lyrics of songs used in the musical version The Phantom of the Opera. Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber and lyrics by Charles Hart with Richard Stilgoe.

Danny opened his eyes and stared at the stone walls of the room he was in. It was dark and a bit damp but he was lying on a bed. 

“Lay still,” a disembodied voice murmured. “You’re safe.”

Huh. 

The last time Danny had been kidnapped he was tied to a chair and beaten, not tucked into a warm bed with a pillow under his head.

“Where am I?” the detective queried.

“You’re safe.”

“Yeah, not helpful,” Danny replied as he sat up. 

“Do you always do the opposite of what someone tells you?” 

“Do you always kidnap cops?”


	6. Those Who Have Seen Your Face Draw Back in Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapter titles are from the lyrics of songs used in the musical version The Phantom of the Opera. Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber and lyrics by Charles Hart with Richard Stilgoe.

“Excuse me? I didn’t kidnap you I saved you. If I hadn’t found you and brought you here you would be dead.”

“Which brings me back to my original question, where am I?”

“It doesn’t matter, Detective. When you’re feeling steadier I’ll help you to your office.”

Danny swung his legs over the side of the bed and climbed to his feet.

“You need to stay where you are!” the voice ordered.

“Fuck that,” Danny replied. “I want to see the face of the man who saved me.”

“No, please,” the voice was strained with fear. “Don’t look at me.”


	7. See Why In Shadow I Hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapter titles are from the lyrics of songs used in the musical version The Phantom of the Opera. Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber and lyrics by Charles Hart with Richard Stilgoe.

Danny gazed at the man standing in the shadows. He was tall, wore a tight tee-shirt and cargo pants. As his eyes moved up the man’s muscular body, his mouth went dry at the tattoos peeking out from beneath the sleeves of the tee-shirt. 

Danny’s gaze froze. The man wore a strange white mask covering half his face from the hairline and spreading down to just above his jaw leaving a hole for his eye and mouth. 

Suddenly the pieces slotted together in Danny’s mind.

“The phantom, I presume?”

The taller man made a small bow.

“At your service.”


	8. And in this Labyrinth Where Night is Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapter titles are from the lyrics of songs used in the musical version The Phantom of the Opera. Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber and lyrics by Charles Hart with Richard Stilgoe.

“So this is what, your lair?”

“It’s not a lair!” snapped the phantom, obviously offended by the term.

“Well excuse me, but you’re a masked guy living in the bowels of an ancient palace; seems very lair-like to me.”

The phantom rolled his eyes as he poured a strangely coloured liquid into a glass. He passed it to Danny.

“Drink up.”

Danny sniffed the liquid suspiciously.

“What’s this, some sort of evil potion? Am I going to be enslaved to you if I drink it?”

The phantom sighed. 

“You’ve seen too many movies.”

“Then what is it?” Danny demanded.

“Gatorade!”


	9. Then At Last a Voice in the Gloom Seemed to Cry "I Hear You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapter titles are from the lyrics of songs used in the musical version The Phantom of the Opera. Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber and lyrics by Charles Hart with Richard Stilgoe.

“What kind of phantom are you? You’re supposed to be playing a giant pipe organ and wearing a cape. Where’s your cape, man?”

“Sorry to disappoint,” the phantom replied dryly.

“What’s your name anyway?” Danny asked.

“Just call me the Phantom,” replied the taller man as he sat down at a desk with two brightly lit computer monitors.

Danny came closer to see what was on the screens.

“No, that seems rude. I think I’ll call you Dwight.”

The Phantom huffed in irritation.

“Are you always so annoying? It’s Steve, ok? My name is Steve.”

Danny smirked. Steve the phantom.


	10. This Loathsome Gargoyle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapter titles are from the lyrics of songs used in the musical version The Phantom of the Opera. Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber and lyrics by Charles Hart with Richard Stilgoe.

Danny approached cautiously. One monitor showed the 5-0 bullpen on the screen. The other had live images from around the palace.

“You’ve been watching us,” Danny breathed in growing disgust.

“I watch over the palace. She’s mine to protect.”

“Oh yeah?” growled Danny. “Do you watch inside the women’s bathrooms too?”

Steve leapt to his feet in indignation.

“How dare you! I’m not a freak!”

“Aren’t you?” Danny shouted as he leaned forward and ripped off the phantom’s mask.

“No!” screamed Steve the phantom as he tried to cover his disfigured face with his hands. “Now you can never leave!”


	11. Yet in His Eyes All the Sadness of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapter titles are from the lyrics of songs used in the musical version The Phantom of the Opera. Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber and lyrics by Charles Hart with Richard Stilgoe.

“My god, what happened?” Danny whispered in a mixture of horror and sympathy.

“None of your business,” Steve growled as he snatched the mask from Danny and slapped it over his face.

“Now that you’ve seen me you can never be free!”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Danny replied sarcastically. “I have a daughter.”

The phantom’s shoulders dropped and he nodded.

“Grace,” he whispered.

“How the hell do you know her name?”

Steve swallowed nervously, his eyes lowering to the floor.

“I’ve seen her on the screen. I’ve heard you talking to her.”

“OK, this is getting weirder and weirder.”


	12. Shamed in Solitude, Shunned by the Multitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapter titles are from the lyrics of songs used in the musical version The Phantom of the Opera. Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber and lyrics by Charles Hart with Richard Stilgoe.

“I’m not hurting anyone being down here. I don’t hurt anyone, I don’t steal and I try not to scare people.”

“Why are you here? Why are you living like this?”

“You saw my face!” the phantom shouted as he paced the room nervously. “You’ve seen how hideous I am. People screamed, they taunted and laughed.”

Danny watched the other man sympathetically.

“You were burned?”

The phantom nodded.

“In a battle?”

The phantom looked up in surprise.

“How did you know?”

Danny shrugged.

“You seem like a military man; the way you carry yourself.”

“I’m not anymore. I’m nothing anymore.”


	13. But His Voice Filled My Spirit With a Strange, Sweet Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapter titles are from the lyrics of songs used in the musical version The Phantom of the Opera. Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber and lyrics by Charles Hart with Richard Stilgoe.

“Are you going to tell them about me? Are you going to chase me from my palace?” the phantom asked fearfully.

“No, I won’t tell your secret, but I want you to think about coming up on your own. We can visit doctors. Maybe someone can help.”

“We?” asked the phantom in surprise.

“I’d like to be your friend. You’ve helped me now I want to help you.”

The phantom turned away but not before Danny saw the tears in his eyes.

“I have no friends and no one can help me.”

“I am your friend and I will help.”


	14. Stories Like This Can't Be True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapter titles are from the lyrics of songs used in the musical version The Phantom of the Opera. Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber and lyrics by Charles Hart with Richard Stilgoe.

“Where the hell have you been?” Kono demanded, her voice tight with worry.

“I got knocked out after the gunmen came.”

“We searched the whole building for you but we couldn’t find you!”

“I guess…I sort of hid under the stairs and then I passed out.”

Kono and Chin looked at each other doubtfully. The story made no sense but now wasn’t the time to question Danny.

“C’mon,” said Kono taking Danny by the arm and guiding him down the hallway. “Let’s get you to the paramedics.”

Danny stopped and turned back to Chin.

“Does Malia know any plastic surgeons?”


	15. Here in This Room He Calls Me Softly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapter titles are from the lyrics of songs used in the musical version The Phantom of the Opera. Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber and lyrics by Charles Hart with Richard Stilgoe.
> 
> Just a reminder that I don't own 5-0. If I did...well I'd be having a whole lot of fun.

Danny looked up to where the camera was hidden in the bullpen.

“Will you come up? Its night and no one is around. I’ve brought pizza.”

Moments later he heard the basement door open. A fearful phantom peeked around the corner, eyes darting everywhere.

“It’s safe,” encouraged Danny as he gestured at the pizza box. “Do you like pepperoni?”

“Does it have pineapple?” asked Steve the Phantom.

Danny made a disgusted sound.

“No, Steven, it does not have pineapple! Pineapple has no business on pizza!”

“You feel strongly about this,” smirked Steve perching on a chair and grabbing a slice.


	16. Close Your Eyes and Surrender to Your Darkest Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapter titles are from the lyrics of songs used in the musical version The Phantom of the Opera. Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber and lyrics by Charles Hart with Richard Stilgoe.

“I shouldn’t be out, someone will see me!” Steve slouched in the passenger seat of Danny’s car.

“No one will see you. We’re going right to my house on the beach. You used to be a SEAL wouldn’t you like to swim again?”

“Sometimes late at night I run to the water and put my feet in, but I never stay long.”

“This time you can swim as long as you like.”

“Why are you doing this, Danny?”

“I told you, I’m your friend.”

Steve reached over and touched the other man’s face gently.

“Is that the only reason?”


	17. Let Me Lead You From Your Solitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapter titles are from the lyrics of songs used in the musical version The Phantom of the Opera. Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber and lyrics by Charles Hart with Richard Stilgoe.

“Don’t you swim?”

“I don’t like the water, or the beach.”

“Who doesn’t like the beach?”

“I like cities, sky scrapers.”

“Why do you live in a house on the beach?”

“Gracie.”

Steve nodded then held out his hand to Danny who stood on shore illuminated by moonlight.

“Swim with me, please. Let me share it with you.”

The detective sighed and gingerly walked into the water and took Steve’s hand.

Steve sighed as he clung to Danny’s hand and turned to look at the ocean.

“My god, I’ve missed this.”

“You don’t need to miss it any longer.”


	18. Can You Ever Dare to Look, Or Bear to Think of Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapter titles are from the lyrics of songs used in the musical version The Phantom of the Opera. Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber and lyrics by Charles Hart with Richard Stilgoe.

“No…I can’t!”

“Take it off.”

“You’ll be sickened, horrified.”

“Steve, please, I want to see you, I want to see all of you.”

“Danny…”

The detective placed his hands on his phantom’s hips then slid them down to grasp his lover’s firm, smooth ass.

“Please, babe.”

Slowly Steve removed the mask squeezing his eyes shut and waiting for the horrified gasp sure to follow. He jerked back at the gentle hand caressing his burned face.

“You’re still beautiful to me,” whispered Danny hoarsely as he began rocking against his lover feeling his passion build.

“Oh god, Danny,” Steve gasped.


	19. No More Gazing Across the Wasted Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapter titles are from the lyrics of songs used in the musical version The Phantom of the Opera. Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber and lyrics by Charles Hart with Richard Stilgoe.

“Mr. Phantom?”

“Yes, Grace?”

“Will you teach me to swim like a SEAL?”

“I…ok.”

The child turned back to her colouring book and Steve stared at her in disbelief. She wasn’t frightened of him, wasn’t even bothered when Danny asked him to watch her while he went shopping.

“Grace?”

“Mmhmm?”

“Aren’t you afraid of me?”

The little girl looked up at him in confusion.

“Why? Danno says you’re nice and you are.”

Steve swallowed thickly.

“Maybe you should move in here with Danno and me,” Grace offered as she searched for another crayon. “Then we could look after you.”


	20. Share Each Day With Me, Each Night, Each Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapter titles are from the lyrics of songs used in the musical version The Phantom of the Opera. Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber and lyrics by Charles Hart with Richard Stilgoe.
> 
> Thank you everyone for the lovely comments and feedback. This was fun!

“I’m not saying I can make you look the way you did before the fire, but I can help quite a bit.”

“Will I still need my mask?”

Doctor Takahashi smiled gently.

“No. You won’t need your mask anymore.”

Steve followed Danny to the car in silence.

“You ok, babe?”

“I’m frightened,” admitted the taller man quietly.

“I don’t blame you, but this is a new chance for you, for both of us.”

Steve looked over at him, eyes wide with wonder.

“You want me?”

“From the moment I saw you,” Danny breathed leaning over the console for a kiss.


End file.
